High pressure water washers are well known. They are used for various cleaning purposes as well as to remove various materials from a harder surface. High pressure pumps, used as a component of the high pressure washers, have also been developed over the years with the goal of providing reliable high pressure streams of water. Nevertheless, these pumps, while following typically similar paths, have not achieved the combination of reliability, performance, cost, and footprint, which is most desirable. Accordingly, pumps with smaller footprints, higher reliability, lower operating costs, and lower manufacturing costs are both desirable and commercially preferable. Such pumps can result, therefore, in higher pump life at a lower cost and a smaller footprint. This advantage enables more individuals to purchase such pumps for personal use as well as enabling the construction of commercial pumps with higher reliability and lower cost.